


Duplicity

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Classic Kylux, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-TLJ, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Scheming, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, except when he's pretending to be, well less open and more up for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: In the aftermath of Ren seizing the throne and declaring himself Supreme Leader, Hux knows he needs to be patient and wait for the right time to strike. However, with Snoke out of the picture, Hux discovers that Ren has a weakness he can use.





	Duplicity

Ren was degrading rapidly. It shouldn’t have been a surprise and yet even Hux was caught off guard by how quickly he was falling. He’d occupied the throne room for only three cycles before giving it up, which Hux had found odd but had not brought up, and it was obvious just looking at Ren that he’d also given up on himself. He was even more snappish than usual during meetings, frequently cutting them off well before a plan had actually been established, and there were times when Hux thought he heard screaming from behind the door of Ren’s quarters. There was also an unhinged, almost feral glint in his eyes that reminded Hux of an animal he’d once seen afflicted with rabies.

Hux, of course, had always known it was only a matter of time before he got his chance. Ren was digging his own grave, slowly but surely, and Hux just had to stay close enough so that he could give Ren that final push into it once it was done. Ren’s refusal to leave Hux to his own devices, checking up on him often but irregularly, did put Hux in a unique position of being far closer to Ren than anyone else. However, because the clear cause of that was Ren trying to prevent Hux from organizing some sort of coup – which, Hux supposed, he couldn’t blame Ren for as he absolutely would if he could – this only complicated the problem, leaving him so close to Ren yet forced to wait to make a move. It was an exercise in patience, but Hux could do it. The question, however, was whether or not there was something more he could do to speed it along.

Hux figured it out by accident. He’d given Ren a compliment, something basic enough to be true after he’d actually made a good tactical decision for once regarding a growing rebel cell on one of their planets. Loathe as he was to admit it, Hux knew a little bit of flattery could go a long way when it came to pretending loyalty. And Hux also knew it was far too early to make any sort of direct move against the new Supreme Leader, no matter how unbalanced he was, so pretending loyalty it would have to be until an opportunity for more arose. As it was, Ren’s moods were becoming more mercurial and unstable by the day, which made Hux’s situation even more dangerous.

He’d almost thought he might get a condescending look or retort for his trouble; while Ren had at least stopped employing physical violence when it came to dealing with the officers he had to, including Hux himself, he still made no secret of the fact he didn’t respect Hux or his opinions. Hux knew Ren needed him, though, if he was going to lead the Order, and clearly Ren was smart enough to know it as well, considering Hux was still alive. But that didn’t mean Ren had stopped sniping and glaring at him whenever he had the chance. In that regard, nothing had changed at all.

Instead of dismissing the compliment, however, Ren had frozen for a moment, his expression flickering. There was something in his eyes that betrayed him, a peculiar sort of want Hux didn’t recognize. Before he’d had enough time to analyze it, though, Ren had quickly switched to a scowl and left the room, his head ducked in a way that was wholly unbecoming of his title.

It made sense, Hux realized later in his quarters while considering Ren’s reaction to such simple words. With Snoke dead, the abuse Hux knew as well as Ren did was gone, but so was the praise. As much as Hux did enjoy being told when he’d done well – after all, who didn’t appreciate having their efforts acknowledged – it seemed it had had a deeper effect on Ren. Without Snoke, Ren received no positive reinforcement for his actions and if the way he’d reacted to Hux paying him the smallest of compliments was any indication, well, clearly he missed it.

Hux could use this, though. If he wanted to succeed, he knew that he needed to find a way to control Ren. Ren was a fine leader on small-scale operations, infiltrations with his knights or a single squad and the like, but the running of what was soon to be the new government of the galaxy was simply not within his skillset. Hux may have hated the man, but he wouldn’t have put up with him for so long if Ren hadn’t had his uses.

But knowing Ren’s strengths would not help him here; it was weaknesses he needed and by complete accident, it seemed Hux had managed to find one that was actually useful, particularly considering his unique position of constantly being watched by Ren. This, this he could work with.

* * *

Hux started small. It would seem far too obvious if he suddenly started praising Ren’s every decision and, worse, it would have the opposite effect of what he wanted. He didn’t want Ren to think he was just kissing ass in an effort to save his own skin. No, what he needed was a much finer touch.

When Ren shot down Hux’s arguments against the ideas he disagreed with, he still fought for them as fervently as he always had. But when Ren capitulated, or made the correct decisions on his own, Hux was a bit more free with his compliments. It was gratifying how they still caught Ren off-guard every time.

As time passed, though, Hux knew he had to ramp it up. While he had considered sleeping with Ren before – and at least Ren was nice to look at, if nothing else – to get what he wanted, this required more finesse than a simple exchange of fluids. To use his body was easy, but to use a gentle hand? That was much harder. Whatever moves he made had to be balanced, had to be both effective and unsuspicious. If he came on too strong, Ren would know something was up, but if he didn’t push hard enough, then his plan wouldn’t work.

The opportunity to push further came when Ren waltzed into his quarters unannounced during a late shift. Hux barely resisted the urge to sneer; technically, Ren had the rank to do what he pleased now, but it still rankled Hux. Fortunately, Hux had been awake with a glass of brandy, working on some resource allocation Ren had decided wasn’t worth his own time.

“Yes, Supreme Leader?” The title still felt wrong in Hux’s mouth, but he’d at least managed to get his lips to stop twisting when he said it.

“I have a lead on the Resistance,” Ren said, and Hux realized he was breathing a bit heavy, likely having run here.

Hux stood, suddenly alert. “Where are they? How did you get it?”

“A planet. In the Outer Rim. There’s a Jedi temple located there,” Ren explained, looking profoundly troubled. “The scavenger… Snoke bonded us through the Force. She’s been actively shutting me out, but when I was meditating I felt a weakening in her shields. She let her guard down and I was able to slip through. I heard her say the planet’s name. I’ve been there before.”

As much as Hux didn’t put much faith in Ren’s Force visions, this sounded legitimate. “Excellent. We should send a scouting party immediately.”

Ren nodded, though he was looking off to the side, seemingly lost in thought. “Yes. She may have felt my intrusion. If she did, they will have time to move.”

“We can track movement,” Hux said, already snatching up his datapad and sending the orders without Ren telling him to, Ren giving the name of a planet Hux had never heard of. “This is perfect, Ren. It was clever of you to use the bond against her.”

Ren blinked a few times, though Hux wasn’t sure if it was because of the accidental lack of title or the intentional praise. Either way, he appeared too preoccupied with the new information to do much more. This was the moment, Hux realized. He could escalate his plans now.

Hux placed a hand on Ren’s shoulder, feeling him tense under the touch. “Relax. This is the best lead we’ve had so far. I’ve already sent the commands to send a scouting party and for us to make the jump there. We’ll get them. It was good of you to act so quickly.”

Ren stared at him, that peculiar expression on his face again. His shoulder had relaxed now and Hux could feel the heat of Ren even beneath his glove. After letting it sit just a touch too long, Hux pulled his hand away, noticing how Ren’s shoulder flexed again when he did. Interesting.

If Hux could’ve dismissed Ren, he would’ve done so right then. “Is there anything else, Supreme Leader?”

Ren paused for an unusually long moment and his voice was slightly off when he did finally speak. “No, that’s all.”

With that, Ren swept out of the room and Hux smiled to himself once the door closed. Clearly his actions had affected Ren. This was going perfectly. That, coupled with having a real lead on the remnants of the Resistance, had him returning to his brandy and the allocation tasks in a far better mood than he’d been in since before Ren had taken over.

* * *

The Resistance had managed to escape, as Ren had predicted, but they had leads now. The scouting party had managed to ID a number of the ships seen leaving the planet’s atmosphere and landing on the planet confirmed the Resistance had set up an outpost there. A few of the ships had later been found, but they were scattered, none of them remotely close to one another. Unfortunately, no information was gained from the ships, either, as they all had fought until the bitter end. One had been successfully disabled, but the Resistance members on board had chosen to activate the self-destruction sequence rather than allow it to be taken.

Hux had brought up that the scattering indicated they were intending to meet up at another location, but that multiple routes had been taken in an effort to allow some to survive. Ren had agreed, his face pinched as the reports came in. The closer they got without any real results, the more frustrated Ren seemed to get.

It was understandable, in some ways. Hux was frustrated too. However, a frustrated Ren was a very different beast than the frustrated version of any other person. After the account of the crew choosing to sacrifice themselves rather than compromise the Resistance had come in, Hux had tensed as he felt the telltale energy of the Force in the room, his neck itching in a ring that matched the now healed bruises. Ren did not strike out with it, but it was not a good sign.

Despite Ren’s volatility, Hux continued with his plan, now including subtle, innocent touches in his attentions. If anything, it seemed to help calm Ren and it also continued to serve Hux’s goal of getting Ren to rely on him. Brief moments of comfort seemed to work just as well as praise, so Hux expanded his approach to include it. He still wasn’t sure exactly how Ren was interpreting it. Did he see a comrade, a friend helping him? Did he, and Hux sincerely hoped not as that would mean all of this had been a waste, see a bootlicker, just trying to save himself? Did he see something more, perhaps a potential lover? It was impossible to tell just yet and Hux worried that he might unintentionally do something to compromise Ren’s vision of him without knowing it.

He was contemplating that very problem when he reached the meeting room they did their strategizing in. There was another reported sighting of one of the Resistance crafts they’d identified in the initial scouting operation. Hux was going to suggest a more stealthy approach, perhaps attempt to get an undercover agent on board. Clearly going after them outright had not worked so far and it was time to try something else.

He hoped Ren would agree and not go off half-cocked like he often did, but all of Hux’s thoughts on the matter were silenced when he entered the room and took in the scene. The holotable had been sliced into a number of sparking pieces and there were molten lines carved into the walls of the room. Every other piece of furniture had been thrown to the walls, most of them crumpled up and unrepairable. There were no bodies, though, which was a plus, and the only living occupant of the room was Kylo Ren himself, sitting curled over on the floor, panting and shaking.

While Hux wanted to lay into Ren for finally snapping, he realized there was a much better way to play this. So instead he strode into the room, locking the door as he did so, and crouched in front of Ren. For a long moment, he didn’t say anything, just took in Ren’s condition.

Ren’s hair covered his face so Hux couldn’t discern which kind of rage or anguish had caused Ren to go off like this. Had there been another report, one Hux hadn’t heard about? Or had the pressure just gotten to him, cracking him like an egg? Whatever the cause, though, it didn’t matter; Hux had to fix this, both to further his own plans and to ensure the Order didn’t go down in flames before he could take control of it.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said quietly, though Ren did not react.

Hux waited, then called him by his title a second time and received only silence, so he tried a different tactic. “Ren.”

Ren looked up at that and Hux could see that his face was wet and blotchy, his eyes tellingly red. This was the most dangerous time to be around Ren, Hux knew, but it was too late to leave now. It could also be a turning point for his plan, if he played it right. After all, he’d just been handed Ren at his most vulnerable on a silver platter.

“What happened?” Hux asked, deliberately softening his voice to keep from snapping.

Ren turned away, his eyes flashing with shame.

Hux suppressed a sigh; a gentle hand, he reminded himself. That was how he was going to win. “You can tell me, Ren.”

Hux reached up and slowly placed a hand on Ren’s shoulder, as he’d taken to doing when it wouldn’t seem untoward. Ren tensed again, as he always did, but relaxed faster than he had the first time. As far as Hux could tell, Ren was wholly unused to physical contact of any kind.

He watched as new tears spilled from Ren’s eyes and Ren managed to get out something that sounded like ‘it’s too much’ before he was pitching forward, burying his face in Hux’s chest. Hux froze. This was not an outcome he had anticipated. Even had his softness towards Ren been genuine, he would not have known what to do in the face of such blatant vulnerability.

One hand remained on Ren’s shoulder, so Hux used his other to cup the back of Ren’s head as Ren continued to sob quietly into the front of his uniform. Unsure, Hux stroked through Ren’s hair hesitantly. It was soft, he thought, though it would’ve been softer had Ren been bathing properly. There was a thick, greasy feel to the strands, Ren’s curls limper than Hux had ever seen them before.

This was not something Hux was built for, but he wasn’t built for following a leader as unfit as Ren either and he’d been managing that for weeks. Hux continued the unnatural-feeling movement of petting Ren’s hair until he finally calmed, no longer sobbing but still breathing heavy. Hux wasn’t sure what to do next so he just stayed still and let Ren breathe on him for the moment.

Ren finally pulled away, a mixture of emotions playing on his face, though the most obvious was shame. Shame and something that looked alarmingly like suspicion.

“Why are you doing this?” Even with his voice hoarse and thick from crying, there was a threat in Ren’s words.

Hux nearly panicked, uncertain what to say, but when it came to him, it wasn’t even a lie. “I’m doing it for the sake of the Order, Ren.”

Ren stared at him, that intense gaze of his only heightened by the redness of his eyes. Hux felt he was being measured, somehow. He couldn’t feel the press of the Force, yet Hux still worried that Ren would know through some other means, would find him wanting not because of what Ren thought of him, but because Ren would find the truth.

The moment passed, though, as Ren chewed on his lip before speaking again. “Is that the only reason?”

It was then that Hux realized how close – _too close_ – Ren was. Ren’s eyes flicked to Hux’s lips and Hux knew he needed to take a risk. It was a massive risk, but he hadn’t gotten where he was by playing it safe. This was not part of his plan, yet here he was, doing it anyway.

Hux leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ren’s. There was a moment where nothing happened, where Hux worried he’d pushed it too far and was about to be flung into a wall again. But then Ren started kissing him back, melting into it. It was slow, lingering, but there was a strange kind of passion to it, a charge in the air. Hux nipped gently at Ren’s lip and felt more than heard the small noise Ren let out.

Hux pulled away before the kiss could get too out of hand, opening his eyes to see Ren with his still closed, lips still pursed. A wave of satisfaction moved through Hux; apparently, he’d made the right choice. Ren then opened his eyes, staring at Hux again with unsettling intensity.

“Next time you feel like that,” Hux said, voice low, “come to me.”

Ren flushed, looking away with a scowl, but Hux placed a hand on his cheek to gently force his gaze back. “I mean it. We can find another solution. For now, though, shall we move to meeting room 2B?”

Chewing on his lip again, Ren nodded, then rose to standing. He seemed more settled now, back straight and shoulders set, which boded well both for the meeting to come and the future Hux envisioned. And now, if nothing else, at least Hux knew exactly what Ren was seeking in him.

* * *

If Hux had thought things would get easier now that he had a clearer idea of where this was going, he’d have been wrong. Though one kiss in the heat of the moment surely did not cement much, by Hux’s standards, Ren seemed to believe otherwise. Hux wasn’t about to contradict him on it; after all, having Ren believe they were engaging in a burgeoning relationship was certainly a good way to get even closer to him and take advantage of his weaknesses. Entering into a relationship with Kylo Ren, however, even when it was all a ruse, was not an easy task.

Based on what Hux had seen so far, Ren’s idea of courtship was not unlike his early days as Leader. At first, he had insisted on being involved in everything, every single tedious decision and task that Hux had been doing without oversight under Snoke’s rule. That had been frustrating enough, but what was worse was how he would interfere, ask endless questions, get in the way, and then ultimately lose interest when he realized it really was just daily minutia that didn’t require his attention. Hux had found the combination of overbearingness and indifference infuriating.

Now, Hux could see a similar trend in Ren’s behaviour. He was hot and cold, seeking out Hux’s presence even more often without any reason and then, if questioned on it, becoming belligerent before storming out or ordering Hux to leave. Had Hux been seeking a genuine relationship, it would have been frustrating, perhaps even frightening. Because it was a ruse, however, Hux just found it profoundly confusing. It reminded him of a cat howling for attention and then biting the hand that tried to pet them.

Again, though, it made sense when Hux thought about it. Ren’s social skills had always been questionable, but Hux wondered if he even knew how to show affection. Surely he hadn’t learned it from Snoke, nor had he from his earlier Jedi training. His parents, the closely guarded secret that was likely now known only to Hux, had supposedly had quarrels legendary enough that it was common knowledge even if one’s only interest in Leia Organa was her political career. Affection wasn’t something Hux was familiar with either, but he at least understood the theory behind it.

The beeping of his comm pulled Hux out of his musings and he sighed when he saw what it was. Ren was summoning him yet again, something that was becoming at least a daily occurrence. While Hux wouldn’t have minded so much if there was actually something to be done, Ren never gave him any orders, just made a stilted attempt at conversation until one of them become frustrated and Ren ordered him out or left. It always seemed to play out the same whether he went to Ren or Ren came to him, the only difference being who left the room when Ren decided they were done.

Hux grabbed his greatcoat and fixed his appearance before making his way to Ren’s quarters. It was still odd to essentially meet in the man’s bedroom every time, but taking up a whole meeting room with two people was simply foolish and Ren still eschewed the throne room. Too soon, Hux found himself at the door, which opened without prompting. Holding in a sigh, Hux stepped into the room as he was bidden.

Ren was seated in a chair at the table he had, looking pensive. The only acknowledgement Hux received was his head perking up and turning towards him. Dark eyes blinked lazily at him, Ren’s expression neutral.

“You wished to see me, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked, standing straight and masking his exasperation.

“Yes,” Ren said, dragging out the ‘s’ unnecessarily. “I did.”

Hux waited for Ren to continue, but nothing happened. This was becoming profoundly irritating and Hux wanted nothing more than to demand why Ren kept summoning here if he had no purpose behind it. There were endless tasks to be done, work to be accomplished, and he was wasting time doing nothing but standing here and letting Ren stare at him with that unnerving gaze of his. But saying any of that would surely compromise Hux’s plan.

Then again… if this were a legitimate relationship, surely questioning this routine would be well within Hux’s rights. He tried to imagine what it would be like, to pursue Ren in that way only to be met with _this_. Hux was certain it would be just as annoying as it was now.

“Is there something you require of me?” Hux asked, letting a little impatience slip into his tone.

Ren blinked at him, working his jaw the way he did when he was thinking. Hux couldn’t decide if that was a bad sign or not. But when Ren continued to do nothing but stare, Hux couldn’t wait any longer.

“Why do you keep doing this?” he asked, exasperated. “I don’t know what it is you’re trying to accomplish, but surely summoning me here just remain silent isn’t serving your purpose.”

Ren did not stop staring, but he at least finally spoke. “What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to tell me why I’m here. Was there something you needed me to do?” Hux had intended to stop there, but remembered himself just in time. “Or was there… another reason?”

He took a step towards Ren, hoping it came off as an invitation. Ren’s expression flickered and he stood, bringing them even closer together. A relative of hope bloomed in Hux’s chest; perhaps he would finally be able to advance things beyond this infuriating stalemate.

Ren considered him. “I don’t understand why you’re doing this.”

Hux tried not to balk. “Doing what?”

“You said you were helping me for the sake of the Order, but did the Order require you to kiss me?” Kylo asked, gaze intense. “You were going to kill me. Don’t bother denying it, I already know.”

Hux blanched at that, not having realized that Ren had seen him back in the throne room. Kriff, he needed to find a way out of this before Ren realized that was still his intent. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came.

“And I attacked you. I _hurt_ you,” Ren continued, as if he hadn’t just sent Hux’s world tumbling upside down, though he at least at the decency to sound apologetic about what he’d done on the day he’d taken over. “So why? Why would you suddenly decide you want something else with me?”

Hux forced himself to recover, needing Ren not to see how much this line of questioning was precisely the opposite of what he wanted. “Is it so hard to believe I’ve changed my mind? That I see potential where I couldn’t before, thanks to Snoke’s meddling? You and I both know he pitted us against each other on purpose.”

“He did,” Ren said slowly, like he was trying to process this.

Hux thought about his next response carefully; any misstep at this point could ruin him. “I think he knew how strong we could be, if we worked together. I didn’t realize it until recently, but now I understand why he did it.”

“And that’s all it took for you to decide you wanted this?” Ren demanded, his temper suddenly flaring and making Hux freeze. “You know I could find the truth. I could take it from you and there’d be nothing you could do to stop me.”

A shock of fear ran up Hux’s spine at the words and the energy of the Force in the room and he hated himself for it. He hated himself for any part of him _fearing_ Ren and his magic. But ever since Ren had turned his powers on Hux, some base part of him reacted to them, recognizing the threat and wanting to flee. Hux refused to listen to it, would not let his lesser hindbrain control him, even if every hair on his body stood up in response to Ren’s threat.

But it also reminded him of just how dangerous a game he was playing here. If Ren figured out the truth, Hux wasn’t sure his importance to the Order would be enough to keep him alive. He was fortunate to be able to detect Ren’s intrusions into his mind – something he knew from unfortunate experience years ago – but he couldn’t actually do anything if Ren decided to root around in there. He had to be very careful to keep Ren from wanting to.

“Ren,” Hux said, forcibly tamping down the fear, “I don’t know what you want me to tell you.”

“Tell me how I’m supposed to _believe_ you,” Ren said, still incensed, though the tension in the air had dissipated a little. “I don’t- Hux, how am I supposed to know this isn’t some scheme? That you actually want me?”

There was naked vulnerability in Ren’s eyes now, that pouting, puppy-like expression he wore so often showing itself. Hux sucked in a breath; he still had to be cautious, but this was _perfect_. Despite the threat, this was Ren showing his soft underbelly, deciding whether or not Hux would be allowed to touch it.

“Ren, I honestly don’t know how to convince you. I can tell you that, despite our differences, I’ve always found you physically attractive. I can also tell you that in these recent weeks, I’ve found myself drawn to you in a way I cannot explain,” Hux said carefully, hoping beyond hope that Ren would take his hesitation as awkward shyness instead of anything else. “I don’t rightly know what it is, but I do know that kissing you felt right in a way I’ve never experienced before.”

Hux let his gaze fall, looking away from Ren despite every instinct in his body telling him not to take his eyes off the threat. “I am not adept at expressing emotions in this manner, but I do want you to believe me.”

“I wish I could trust you,” Ren said softly, causing Hux to look up again. “I want to so badly.”

Ren was fighting some internal war with himself, Hux could see that. So he took advantage of the moment and moved forward again, getting close enough to touch, and made to cup Ren’s cheek in one hand. He paused right before he made contact, giving Ren the chance to refuse, but Ren pushed into it all on his own, his eyes fluttering shut at the contact.

“I want you to, too,” Hux said softly, running a thumb over Ren’s cheekbone. “But until you do, will you allow me to try to convince you to?”

Ren opened his eyes again, the want in them nearly palpable. He made a questioning noise, asking without words what Hux meant by that. Rather than answer, Hux pulled Ren’s face closer, claiming his lips again and was pleased when Ren kissed back immediately, hungry and wanting. Ren’s lips were so soft, so plush, and Hux couldn’t help but wonder what else they might be good for as he nibbled at the bottom one.

When they finally pulled apart, Ren breathed a ‘yes’ against Hux’s mouth and it took everything Hux had to soften his smirk into a smile. Ren may have surprised him a few times, but now all their cards were on the table and Hux had still come out the winner. There was still much work to be done, but he was going to take this for the victory it was.

* * *

Hux slid his tongue into Ren’s mouth, swallowing the muffled sound Ren made in response. Despite currently being pressed up against the wall with Ren’s mouth on his, Hux had to admit he was surprised with the restraint Ren had shown up until now. As much as their “relationship” had finally started moving forward, he had expected Ren’s general lack of self-control to extend to sexual endeavours as well. Hux had honestly wondered if they wouldn’t end up in Ren’s bed after their talk, yet it had been a couple of weeks since then.

Perhaps Ren subscribed to archaic ideas of modesty and restraint or some other such nonsense, Hux mused as Ren pulled away to start mouthing wetly at his neck. Or perhaps it was some Force-related drivel, some ancient text decreeing that pleasures of the flesh should be indulged in only sparingly or something of the like. Hux almost snorted at the thought; it didn’t seem terribly far-fetched and that’s why it was so amusing.

The attention to Hux’s neck was starting to become distracting, so he fisted a hand in Ren’s hair, pulling his head up to claim his lips once more. Ren melted into it, groaning low in his throat as his hands ran all over Hux’s body seemingly without any particular goal in mind. It struck Hux how bloody eager Ren was, nearly shaking against him with need already. The erection poking into Hux’s hip also drove the message home quite effectively.

Hux used his grip in Ren’s hair to pull him off, appraising him. He looked halfway to wrecked already, panting through lips swollen and shiny with spit. Hux’s cock twitched; Ren may have been infuriating, but there was something undeniably appealing about him like this.

“Shall we move to the bed?” Hux asked, waiting for an answer; he’d thought it best to let Ren control when they fell into bed together, so as not to raise any suspicions.

Ren nodded enthusiastically, so Hux let his smirk show, releasing Ren’s hair and taking his wrist instead to lead him to the bedroom. Even if the true purpose of this was to further worm his way into Ren’s favour, Hux fully intended to enjoy it. He’d thought about it before, if he was being honest, though those fantasies had involved a much stronger dose of pain mixed in with the pleasure.

But Hux could play nice, too. Once they reached the bedroom, he started on the hidden clasps and ties on Ren’s clothes. It took some doing, but once the outer tunic was off, it was significantly easier. Ren was chewing on his lip, face lightly flushed, hands hovering over Hux’s form uncertainly. Hux took advantage of the moment and palmed Ren’s cock through his trousers, rubbing over it slowly but firmly. Ren choked on a moan, his hips pushing into the touch.

“My, you’re big,” Hux said, both because it was objectively true and for the way Ren flushed harder at the words. “Finish getting undressed for me?”

It almost slipped out as an order, but Hux managed to turn it into a request at the last moment. Kriff, this was even more difficult when he was aroused, but Hux was confident in his ability to control himself. At least he didn’t have to fake his physical attraction to Ren on top of everything else. He’d have to find out if Ren would be up for some rougher play, if he had the opportunity, but the goal was still to convince Ren to trust him. That was Hux’s main priority and a little softness seemed to work wonders when it came to buttering Ren up.

Ren obliged and got to work on his trousers and undershirt, so Hux began on the fastenings of his own uniform, barely resisting the urge to frown as he dropped each discarded layer to the ground. It’d be wrinkled all to hell when this was done, but fortunately Ren had cornered Hux in his own quarters, where there were plenty of spares.

Once he slipped out of his undergarments, Hux glanced up to see Ren was completely naked, his body as strong as it looked under his clothes. Hux’s mouth went dry at the sight; fuck, he was a _specimen_. There was nothing he wanted more than to push Ren’s face down into the mattress and fuck him hard, all that power and muscle bending willingly before him, but Hux reigned in the impulse, placing a palm on Ren’s chest and gently pushing him back towards bed. Ren was probably sentimental enough to appreciate the intimacy of eye contact during the act, so Hux would give him what he wanted and continue playing the part of a tender lover.

Hux waited only a breath after Ren settled before climbing onto him and kissing him hard, holding his head in both hands as he all but plundered Ren’s mouth. Ren moaned into it, arching up to grind their bodies together, his warm skin sliding deliciously over Hux’s own. His hands ran down Hux’s back, one moving back up to hold the back of his head and the other grabbing his ass. Hux would’ve flashed a hungry smirk at Ren were his mouth not busy, so instead he rolled his hips, shuddering at the friction against his cock.

Pulling away, Hux trailed his mouth down to nip his way along Ren’s jaw and then down his neck, alternating between wet sucks and gentler bites than he’d usual leave. When he reached Ren’s clavicle, Hux couldn’t resist biting harder, like he wanted to, bringing a startled shout out of Ren. Hux held on until he was sure there would be a mark and then sat up, admiring his work.

“Fuck,” Ren said, voice thick with desire. “Hux, you’re-”

Hux cut him off with a roll of his hips, causing Ren to finish on a moan, their cocks dragging together from where Hux was sitting on Ren’s hips. Hux smirked down at Ren, enjoying the sight before him. Ren was staring at him with so much _want_ in his eyes that Hux could nearly taste it. The sheer hunger of it made Hux shiver.

“I want to fuck you,” Hux purred, deciding the blunt approach would work best. “Will you let me make you feel good?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ren all but growled, sending another pulse of desire down Hux’s spine. “Fuck, Hux, do it.”

Hux didn’t waste any time replying, simply leaned over until he could reach his bedside table and plucked the bottle of lube from the top drawer. He then moved down as Ren’s legs spread for him, settling between them as he rolled the bottle between his hands to warm it up. Ren’s cock was even more impressive from this angle, but Hux’s attention was drawn to the way Ren never took his eyes off him, watching every move Hux made with such intensity that it was almost unnerving.

Once Hux was satisfied the lube was as warm as he cared to make it, he slicked two fingers, moving in to circle one around Ren’s hole. Ren stiffened under the attention, a sharp inhale through his nose the only reaction. Hux couldn’t help wondering the last time Ren had been fucked, if he ever had before. As Hux slid the first finger in, he considered the possibility that Ren was a virgin.

Ren’s breathing stuttered and he clenched at the intrusion, likely on instinct. Hux tried very hard not to think about how good that clench would feel around his cock, not wanting to get too worked up before he’d actually started. He stayed still for a moment, waiting for the grip around his finger to loosen up.

“Relax for me,” Hux said softly, when it became clear that Ren wasn’t going to on his own. “You’re doing wonderfully.”

He wasn’t sure if it was the request or the praise that convinced Ren, but slowly he relaxed, and Hux was able to start moving his finger. Stars, Ren was hot inside and it had been so long since Hux had had this. His cock twitched again, so Hux reached up with his free hand to lazily stroke Ren’s cock, hoping it would both relax Ren further and distract himself. Ren sighed in response, his head lolling back and eyes finally shutting as he submitted to the sensations.

The added pleasure did wonders for Ren’s relaxation levels, so it wasn’t long before Hux was able to slip a second and then third finger into him. He crooked them just right and Ren groaned, long and loud, as Hux thrust his fingers against his prostate. Ren’s hips were moving in abortive little ruts between both of Hux’s hands, his thighs shaking where they bracketed Hux in. He was more than loose enough now, but Hux was enjoying teasing him even more than he’d thought he would.

“Hux, just fuck me already.” It was halfway between a plea and a demand, and Hux figured it best he listen to it.

As it was, he wasn’t sure he had the will to deny them both any longer anyways, so Hux pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess lube on the sheets with only a mild grimace. He quickly slicked his cock and then got up to his knees, lining himself up. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him: Ren, laid out for him like a banquet, his chest slick with sweat and flushed, his jaw slack, and those striking eyes half-lidded with want.

Unable to wait any longer, Hux pushed in, not stopping until his hips were flush with Ren’s pelvis, buried to the hilt. Ren looked up through his lashes, eyes unbelievably dark, and Hux wanted to slap him, spit on him, _ruin_ him. But he checked himself, rolling his hips to distract from the urge and punching a moan out of Ren, and then leaned forward to gently cup Ren’s cheek.

“My sweet boy,” Hux said, voice thick with lust as he built up a proper rhythm. “You’re so good, taking me so well. If only you could see how lovely you are like this.”

For a moment, Hux worried he was laying it on too thick, but Ren moaned louder at the praise, drinking in the sweet poison like it was nectar. Hux brought his hands down to grip Ren’s hips and shunted in harder in response, spurred on by the hot, tight grip of Ren’s body around his cock just as much as the effect his words had on Ren. It was an unbelievable power trip to have Ren like this, flat on his back and speared on Hux’s cock, seduced by nothing but some false niceties.

Hux let himself get lost in it, enjoying every sound he managed to pull from Ren’s throat. He’d half-expected Ren to be silent the whole time, so the wonderful responsiveness was a nice touch. Ren’s hands roamed over his skin and sent shivers up Hux’s spine that mingled with the pleasure building in his gut. Fuck, he was already embarrassingly close.

He adjusted the angle, wanting to push Ren over the edge first, but when Ren’s long, powerful legs wrapped around his waist, Hux lost all sense of patience and started pounding Ren proper. Ren’s moans got louder and higher in response, his body tightening around Hux in a way that nearly took Hux’s breath away. Hux reached down, taking Ren’s cock in hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“That’s it, you feel so good,” Hux said, pausing to let out a shuddering moan, “come for me, my beautiful boy.”

Ren’s half-lidded eyes met his again, an intensity there that Hux couldn’t name, and then Ren’s body spasmed as he came, moaning long and loud. Hux fucked him through it, still stroking his cock, and managed three hard thrusts before he spilled into Ren, a shout drawn from his lips as he pressed all the way in. Ren’s ass clenched around him, as if to milk every drop of come from Hux’s cock.

By the time Hux came down, he was nearly shaking, his limbs feeling like jelly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come that hard, collapsing on top of Ren’s sweaty chest and trying to catch his breath. Normally, Hux preferred to shower immediately after sex, wanting to be clean as quickly as possible, but he found he had no will to move. He told himself it was because Ren would likely be offended if he leapt out of bed to wash right after fucking him.

Ren was panting below him, clearly just as overwhelmed. Well, at least it was mutual, Hux figured. Even in his fantasies, he’d never imagined fucking Ren would be that good, that Ren would look and sound and feel so delicious. The position they were in was quickly becoming far too humid and sticky, though, so Hux forced himself to roll over, collapsing beside Ren.

“Well,” he said, not really sure where he had been going with that.

Ren seemed to agree, giving a huff of a laugh. He rolled over, laying on his side and facing Hux. From this angle, he could really see how debauched Ren looked. His hair was a mess, he was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and his stomach was painted with his own drying come. Hux’s eyes caught on the bite mark he’d left on Ren’s collarbone; it was still red and Hux was confident it would bloom beautifully in the coming days.

“That’s not quite what I expected,” Ren said and Hux managed to suppress his eye roll; kriff, he hated pillow talk.

“Mmm what did you expect?” Hux asked anyways, having to admit he was curious despite himself.

“I honestly thought you might try to slit my throat halfway through.” Ren was definitely amused, though it was impossible to tell if he was joking or not.

Hux let out an offended scoff; honestly, how stupid did Ren thing he was? He knew better than to try to kill Ren in any way that could lead to a physical altercation, so he hadn’t even bothered to consider it. Even distracted by pleasure, Hux was sure Ren would easily best him in a brawl, with or without the Force. And all of that wasn’t even mentioning the fact that the entire point of this endeavour was to convince Ren that Hux wasn’t going to try to kill him the second he had a chance.

“I suppose one fuck isn’t enough to win your trust, then? Pity,” Hux said, his lips quirking up. “I’ll just have to try harder to convince you, then.”

Ren didn’t respond beyond shaking his head slightly, still amused, and then settled back into bed with one arm sneaking over to drape over Hux. Ah, yes, that would be another inconvenient part of this, he supposed, but kicking Ren out was simply not an option. Hux had been content to leave their discussion there and go to sleep, even as filthy as he was, but a sudden memory of one of the thoughts he’d had earlier had his eyes springing open.

“Say Ren,” he said conversationally, “would you be open to some… rougher play in the future? I’m quite good at tying knots, you know.”

Ren hummed, seeming to chew over it. Hux was about to backpedal, wondering if he sounded too eager, but thought better of it. He wanted to seem eager, he reminded himself. That’s the role he was playing.

“Maybe in the future,” Ren said, giving him a strange smile, “if you don’t give me a reason to kill you.”

Hux huffed a laugh and gave Ren a ‘fair enough’ before turning over to sleep. He supposed that was Ren’s way of warning him not to try anything, now that they’d come as far as they had. Well, fortunately for them both, it seemed, Hux had no intentions of trying anything before he was absolutely certain he had Ren’s trust fully secured. There was no going back now, Ren had meant, and Hux wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

Ren’s presence became a constant in Hux’s life rather quickly and, worse yet, so did Ren’s affection. He never would’ve thought the mighty Kylo Ren would be such a clingy, sentimental, needy creature, yet Hux was having to adapt to it much faster than he’d ever imagined. Most nights, they slept together, usually after having sex but occasionally not, and Ren never strayed far when they were in the same room. It seemed to be his preference to always be in physical contact or close to it, which was entirely alien to Hux.

It’d taken some practice, but Hux was getting better at both tolerating and initiating it. Ren showed the same perplexing mix of bold confidence and shy reservation here as he did everywhere else, coming on strong sometimes and shrinking away others. Yet when Ren kept himself at a distance, that seemed to be when he wanted to be touched most, shuddering under Hux’s hands when Hux came to him with soft words and gentle touches. It felt like a test, like Ren was probing just how much Hux wanted him and how far Hux was willing to go to keep him.

Whether it was or not, though, Hux had no intention of failing. He knew Ren still doubted his sincerity, though he believed Ren was slowly coming around, and Hux simply couldn’t have that. Ren may have been right to doubt, but Hux needed to keep up the guise that he did actually want and care about Ren. He was committed now, in too deep to turn back, and this was his path to the throne, to wresting control from the overly emotional disaster of a leader that Ren was.

However, no matter how much time and effort Hux was putting into the façade, the rest of his responsibilities didn’t simply just disappear. With Ren having discovered a new love of delegating as soon as he’d come into power, there was everything from the technological projects Hux oversaw to the Stormtrooper program (thanks to Phasma’s frankly tragic demise) to fleet movements and supply lines to be dealt with. Hux idly wondered if he might be able to convince Ren to do more now, given the advancement of their “relationship”, but snorted at just the thought of considering it. After all, when this was all over, Ren would have no power at all, if he even still lived.

An emergency message coming to Hux’s datapad caught his attention and he frowned; good news was never marked as urgent. He opened it and let his eyes take in the words, immediately scowling. There had been an accident at the refinery that supplied the First Order with most of their fuel, bad enough that it had to be shut down for repairs that would take stars only knew how long. While there were other refineries they pulled from, this was their main source. Kriff, this was the absolute last thing they needed right now.

Hux’s heart sped as he considered just how much work it would take to make sure their fuel needs were met. Not only was the success of their continued military campaign depending on it, so were the lives of every person in the fleet. No fuel meant no life support and, as Hux tallied the number of negotiations that would have to happen in order to ensure they had adequate supply, they had to move fast to prevent that becoming a problem.

He immediately started drafting a plan, deciding which alternate suppliers were most likely to give them what they needed and what they might want in return. The costs would be high, he knew that, but hopefully some careful negotiation could mitigate that as much as possible. There was also the knowledge that he’d have to downplay just how much they needed it to avoid getting ripped off too badly, though the news had likely spread throughout the industrial community already. They were going into this at a disadvantage and everyone would know it.

The process of typing of letters to request meetings as soon as possible was interrupted by Hux’s door swishing open. He wanted to scowl again, but he knew there was only one person with the audacity and authority to come in unannounced, though Hux supposed their familiarity meant that Ren had every right to come in. Still, every encounter with Ren had to be handled carefully and Hux needed to make sure Ren didn’t see his displeasure at the disruption.

Ren strode in and the face he made after taking one look at Hux made Hux’s heart jump into his throat. “Is something wrong?”

It was said with such legitimate concern that Hux almost laughed in relief, but he managed to refrain. “The refinery on Tantus IV is shut down until further notice due to an accident. Some idiot got himself killed in an explosion that took out most of their equipment and reserves. I’m going to have to secure enough from our alternate suppliers to keep us from running out.”

Ren furrowed his brow. “How bad is it?”

Hux did laugh at that, a bitter and humourless sound. “Life support requires fuel, Ren. If we don’t want to bring the entire fleet to a standstill just to avoid our troops dying of hypothermia or asphyxiation, it’s very bad.”

It was fortunate that Ren didn’t care if Hux used his title behind closed doors. Out there, Hux played the part of a good subordinate, no matter how much he hated it, but in here, it seemed Ren preferred the intimacy of his name, even if it was still the title-like part of it. If only he knew that Hux was playing a role here, too.

Ren chewed on his lip and then pulled an extra chair over using the Force and sat down on it, on the opposite side of Hux’s desk. Hux blinked in surprise; Ren had never done anything like that before. Hux had stopped involving Ren in problems like this very soon after he’d taken power, considering the only response he’d ever gotten was a sneer followed by some variant of ‘do your job and handle it, General’. As if dealing with the problems that plagued the entire empire they were building – and that Ren _ruled_ – was the only reason Hux existed, a lackey to take care of everything Ren didn’t want to.

Instead, Ren put his hands on his own legs and sat forward, eager. “What can I do?”

If Hux had been surprised before, he was stunned into silence now. He couldn’t remember a time in their entire five or so years of working together, before or after Snoke’s death, that Ren had actually offered to help with anything. As much as he didn’t want to look a gift fathier in the mouth, he didn’t particularly trust Ren to handle such delicate negotiations with the subtlety they required.

“I can handle it,” Hux said, shaking off his shock. “It’s kind of you to offer, but I am more than capable, I assure you.”

“No, Hux, I want to help,” Ren insisted, eyes locked on Hux’s with that intense focus he sometimes achieved. “Let me.”

“I…” Hux trailed off, unsure what to do in such unfamiliar waters. “Really, Ren, I don’t want to bother you. It’s just a matter of setting up negotiations and then arguing with businesses. I’m sure it’s nothing you’d be interested in doing.”

Ren paused, seeming to think it over, and then frowned. “You don’t trust me to do it.”

Hux grimaced. “It’s not-”

“It is,” Ren said, the first hints of anger in his voice. “You don’t trust me.”

Hux almost protested, but thought better of it, and just managed to stop himself from snapping when he said, “You don’t trust me either. Or has that changed yet?”

“That’s different.” Ren looked – well, he looked _hurt_ – which made Hux swallow. “I trust you with anything that involves the Order. You know that.”

Hux looked away, feigning shame while he tried to restore his bearings. Ren was right, there, and there was no reason not to let Ren help him other than that Hux didn’t think he’d handle it well enough. But Hux cared about the success of the Order above all else. To let Ren into his bed was one thing, but to give him this? The entire reason this had started was to wrest control back from Ren, not give him more.

“Trust goes both ways,” Ren continued. “How am I supposed to trust you when you won’t even let me help you?”

Hux pressed his lips together; Ren had a point. In all his imaginings as to how this would play out, having Ren be _more_ involved in the machinations of the Order had never once come into play. But Ren had never been one to follow the plan and it seemed it was time for a strategic retreat. If this was a battle he had to lose in order to win the war, then so be it.

“Okay,” Hux conceded, “I’m sorry, you’re right. Here, let me pull up what I’ve done and we’ll sort it out together, alright?”

Ren gave him a genuine smile, something Hux was seeing more and more these days. It looked nice on him, Hux had to admit, seeming to change his entire being into something softer and gentler than it was. Ren scooted forward a bit more as Hux outlined the problem and their options, explaining the individual issues that came with each of their alternatives. With Ren’s help, this may actually be simpler, Hux had to admit. Two people working on the issue meant twice the efficiency.

“This one should be easy,” Hux said, sorting one of the suppliers into the ‘Ren’ column on his datapad. “Be nice to them, though. They’ve helped us a few times when we’ve needed it and I expect they will again. They’re lobbying for us to move some manufacturing to their planet, so a written request from the Supreme Leader himself should be more than enough to convince them.”

Ren nodded. “Understood.”

“And next on the list is…” Hux made a face; he hated one of the options in particular. “Actually, why don’t you handle the discussions for this one? I give you my full permission to be as threatening as you like. Make some examples of the negotiation party, if it suits you.”

A feral grin split Ren’s face. “Consider it done.”

They continued and, at some point, Ren moved his chair around the desk, sitting as close to Hux as he possibly could without being in the way. Strangely enough, Hux found himself getting more and more used to the proximity. It was almost nice, having someone there, a warm body up against his at times. The frequency with which he’d been having that thought recently disturbed Hux, but, he supposed, at least he was getting used to it. He needed to, given how much Ren seemed to enjoy it, but it was hard not to find it distracting at times.

By the time they’d sorted out who would handle what, Hux was feeling unexpectedly optimistic about the situation. Ren would handle those who were most likely to be swayed by his title (or, in the one case, his powers and penchant for violence), while Hux would handle the rest, all of which he was familiar enough with to know how best to deal with them. He knew they wouldn’t be able to convince all of the prospective choices, and that there were some who wouldn’t be able to keep up with their requirements, but they just needed to convince enough to get through the shortage.

With everything done, Hux decided to make a bold move. He reached out and took one of Ren’s hands in his, squeezing it slightly, and leveled Ren with a soft expression. He hoped it conveyed the gratitude he actually felt plus a little more on top, just to be safe.

“Thank you, Ren,” Hux said, finding he meant it more than he wished he did.

Ren gave him another one of those smiles. “Thank you for letting me in, Hux.”

Hux suddenly felt entirely too exposed and had to force himself to not drop Ren’s hand, quickly trying to create some distance between them despite his intentions with Ren. “Yes, well. It is _your_ empire anyways. It’s only right that you should assist with it sometimes.”

Ren shook his head, looking amused in a way that Hux suspected meant he knew Hux didn’t mean it. Still, though, Ren seemed pleased, which was always a favourable result given Hux’s current goal. It may not have been going the way Hux thought it would, but he was getting close enough that he could practically taste his victory and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Ren let out a wounded moan when Hux stopped moving and Hux smirked, pleased by the desperate sound. Hux shifted slightly from where he was speared on Ren’s cock, enjoying the fullness while he let Ren calm down from being denied after he’d been so close to the edge. Ren had literally begged to fuck him and Hux had agreed, a decision easily made given that Ren really did have a nice cock. Hux had wanted to give it a try from the start, but simply hadn’t gotten around to it until Ren’s plea.

“Would you let me fuck you? Please, Hux?” Ren had asked, and so Hux had, figuring it would be both enjoyable and helpful to his goals to give Ren what he wanted.

The urge to hurt Ren, to smack him around and _break_ him, was still there, sitting heavy at the edge of Hux’s thoughts, but he’d gotten good at ignoring it with how often they fucked. Ren was insatiable, which only made Hux want to ruin him more. Hux could only imagine how gorgeous Ren would be in pain, considering how perfect he looked in pleasure.

Ren was panting, hands flexing from where they gripped Hux’s hips. Hux had ever so nicely asked Ren not to move, to let Hux do what he wished until told otherwise. Ren, ever eager, had agreed to obey, getting into position and letting Hux take this as slow or as fast as he liked. Hux wondered if Ren was regretting that now, his impressive muscles flexing under the strain of staying still when his body was surely begging him to thrust up and take his pleasure.

“That’s it, you’re alright,” Hux said soothingly. “Just relax and let me take care of you, okay?”

Ren nodded, staring up at Hux with a look that could only be described as worshipful. A shiver ran down Hux’s spine at the thought, his cock throbbing. Despite how many times they’d fucked, he didn’t think reducing Ren to such a state would ever lose its appeal.

Hux started moving again, starting slow and then gradually increasing in speed until he was panting himself, hands planted on Ren’s generous chest for balance. He wouldn’t touch his cock, not yet, but the build was the kind of sweet ache Hux loved. Ren was _big_ and Hux had never been with a partner that made him feel so full.

Ren moaned his appreciation and Hux couldn’t help echoing it. Hux could come like this, he realized, just from the rapid pace he was keeping up and Ren’s frankly ridiculous cock. He didn’t want to yet, however, so he shifted the angle, taking the pressure off his prostate a little, but he didn’t slow. Hux was waiting for Ren to get close again, wanting to take him to the edge only to snatch it away until Ren was begging beneath him.

It didn’t take long before Ren jerked, his body tensing in a way Hux had become intimately familiar with and Hux stopped immediately, just the tip of Ren staying inside him. Ren cried out at the loss, his hips twitching but he managed to resist the urge to move any further. Hux was almost proud of his restraint; it wasn’t exactly something Ren was known for.

“Good boy,” Hux said, breathless. “So very good for me, aren’t you?”

Ren whined in response. “Hux, please.”

Hux petted down Ren’s heaving chest, trying to calm him. “Shhh, I know it’s hard, but you’re doing so well. Just a little longer, alright?”

Ren sucked in a shuddering breath and Hux gave him a moment, taking in the sight below him. Ren’s flush spilled from his face down to his chest, his hair fanning out over the pillow like liquid darkness, eyes glassy and nearly black with want. Hux wanted nothing more than to _devour_ him.

Unable to resist any longer, Hux took up the rhythm again, all but bouncing on Ren’s cock as he sought his own pleasure, hitting the angle just right. He took one hand from Ren’s chest and wrapped it around his cock, immediately stroking hard, aiming to come before Ren did. It was a race he wasn’t sure he was going to win, but the desperate, nearly animalistic sounds Ren let out helped him along.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Hux couldn’t stop from babbling. “I’m so close.”

Ren’s hands tightened on his hips again, clamping hard enough to bruise, and Hux came so suddenly it surprised him, groaning as he spilled over Ren’s chest and stomach. He worked himself through it, thrusting his hips between Ren’s cock and his own hand until the aftershocks faded. Hux then came to a stop, trying to catch his breath.

When he came back to himself, Hux realized Ren was shaking under him, eyes clenched tight. Hux leaned in and kissed Ren, swallowing the moan that he let out. Ren’s hands left his hips for the first time since he’d taken Ren’s cock in, taking hold of Hux’s face with surprising tenderness. Hux pulled back, then, kissing one of Ren’s palms as he did so.

“You did so well,” Hux praised, sitting back and out of Ren’s reach. “Let me return the favour.”

Before Ren could respond, Hux ignored his body’s protests and starting moving again, setting the pace mercilessly fast. Every hit of his ass against Ren’s hips was jarring against his oversensitive nerves and his thighs burned from what he’d already put them through, but he was spurred on by the overwhelmed look on Ren’s face. His eyes were wet, Hux realized, and fuck, Hux suddenly wondered if he could come again.

It wasn’t long before Ren was tensing underneath him again, staring up at Hux helplessly, silently pleading to finally be given release, too far gone to even moan. Hux didn’t stop this time, though, instead grabbing at Ren’s hips and encouraging him to start moving. The first thrust was unsure, perhaps hoping this was in fact what Hux wanted, but then Ren was bucking up into Hux’s every move, their hips rocking in tandem.

“It’s okay, there you go,” Hux purred, watching as Ren lost himself in the pleasure. “Come for me, you perfect thing.”

Ren thrust up into him and immediately came, crying out as he did so. His hips jutted up of their own accord, giving shallow ruts until it was finally over and he collapsed, taking in desperate breaths. Hux petted over Ren’s sweat-damp skin, murmuring soothing nonsense until Ren settled enough for Hux to move.

As soon as Hux got up, letting Ren’s cock slip out of him with a mess that made him grimace, he grabbed the damp cloth he’d left on the bedside table earlier and quickly wiped them both down. Ren whimpered at the contact, particularly when Hux cleaned his cock off, but relaxed as soon as it was over.

Hux then laid down, already anticipating the cuddling that was to come, but he didn’t expect Ren to roll over and all but burrow into his chest. Momentarily confused by the strong response, Hux hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ren. Ren trembled lightly against him, small tremors shaking his great frame, and Hux tightened his hold, trying to get Ren to settle.

“Is something wrong?” Hux asked, knowing that Ren was frequently a little overwhelmed after particularly intense sex, but not to this extent.

Ren shook his head but did not speak, so Hux just continued to hold him, uncertain what else to do. Perhaps the repeated denial had been more than Ren was used to handling and he was now experiencing the after effects for the first time. Hux hadn’t thought it that intense, but apparently Ren disagreed.

Hux moved one hand up to tangle in Ren’s hair, playing with the silky strands and then scratching at his scalp. Ren practically melted against him, his body slowly but surely starting to calm under the soft touches. Hux couldn’t help but think he’d gotten rather good at soothing Ren, though it wasn’t necessarily surprising given how often and in how many different ways he’d had to over the last while.

As much as he’d known this endeavour meant getting close to Ren, Hux wondered if he’d really understood just what that meant when he’d started this. Sure, he’d known in a detached, objective sort of way what getting close to Ren would involve, but Hux didn’t think he’d really considered the practical details beyond more frequent company and some sex. Yet here he was, petting the hair of none other Kylo Ren as the man clung to him like a drowning man clinging to the first piece of solid ground he found.

Even if Hux hadn’t fully earned Ren’s trust yet, their current position was enough to convince Hux that he could likely get rid of Ren now. Whether that meant killing him or arranging for him to be killed didn’t particularly matter; the point was that Hux could likely pull it off, given how vulnerable Ren let himself be around Hux lately. It was what he’d wanted for so long, yet now confronted with the actual opportunity to do it, the thought didn’t sit as comfortably as Hux had expected it to.

It felt like such a waste to give up the strange domestic life he’d built with Ren, all those hours and tense conversations that had finally paid off by getting Hux to where he was now. Despite himself, Hux had gotten used to Ren, having him nearby almost constantly, and the sex was honestly incredible, even if Hux did want to play a little rougher. It couldn’t be that Hux had developed any sort of attachment or _feelings_ for Ren; that was simply not a possibility and Hux refused to entertain it beyond a momentary thought. It’d be ludicrous to even consider such an idea.

Yet the idea of killing Ren or otherwise getting rid of him felt strangely hollow for no reason Hux could discern. With Ren held in his arms like this, Hux realized he really, truly didn’t _want_ to kill Ren. It was a sudden understanding that sat in Hux’s stomach like a rock, heavy and uncomfortable, but he couldn’t deny it no matter how much he might want to.

Perhaps it was just the idea of keeping Ren around, so enthralled and reliant on him, that was so much more appealing than the alternative. Living proof of Hux’s conquest to go with the throne he would eventually – and hopefully sooner rather than later – have. The concept of keeping Ren like a trophy truly was alluring and it made far more sense than any alternative Hux could come up with.

Ren huffed out a sigh, mercifully distracting Hux from that line of thought. He seemed much calmer now, more relaxed and less overwhelmed. Hux’s hand was still in his hair, though it had stopped moving at some point while he’d been lost in his own head. Ren hadn’t moved, though, still plastered to Hux like a barnacle.

“You’re awfully affectionate for someone that doesn’t trust me,” Hux teased as he combed through Ren’s hair with one hand, hoping to get even further away from his previous thoughts.

“I do trust you,” Ren said, looking up at Hux meaningfully. “You wouldn’t- No one’s ever cared for me like you do.”

Hux stroked through Ren’s hair again, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his scalp in order to hide the triumphant grin threatening to take over. “I’m glad to hear it, darling.”

Ren sighed happily, relaxing against him, and that’s when Hux knew, despite the realization he’d had, that he’d won.

* * *

Kylo woke slowly, an overwhelming feeling of contentment pinning him to the bed. He could feel the warmth of Hux’s body next to his, draped loosely over his own as a holdover from the previous night. There was some lingering soreness, muscles pushed to the point of protesting and his wrists raw from the ropes used the night before, but it wasn’t nearly enough to cut through the haze of sleepy relaxation in his limbs. He stretched, working out some of the tension, but didn’t move any further.

He felt Hux stir behind him, probably woken by Kylo’s movements, a deep, sleepy inhale marking Hux’s crossover to wakefulness. Kylo pushed back against him, not wanting to give up the moment just yet. Hux was never one for lazing around in bed, but Kylo couldn’t help but try to get him to stay just a little bit longer.

Even after all this time, it still seemed so surreal that Hux was here, that Hux _wanted_ him. When it had all started, Kylo could barely believe it, had been sure it was some kind of ruse for Hux to eventually kill him and take over. But he’d also wanted to believe so badly, often feeling like a moth drawn to a flame despite knowing how badly he could be burned. It had been dangerous to let Hux in at all, even when Kylo watched him carefully at every moment, yet it had paid off in the end, it seemed. Hux had proved him wrong, despite every fear and reservation Kylo had had.

There had been times, after Snoke and Crait and all of it, where Kylo had wondered why he hadn’t just killed Hux. No one who wanted Kylo dead _that_ badly was _that_ necessary to the Order, he was sure, yet there was always something in him that hesitated, that didn’t want to do it. It was the same part of him that had always desired and chased after everything he could never have.

Except this time, it turned out, he’d been wrong.

Hux mumbling sleepily brought Kylo out of his musings and Kylo rolled over in Hux’s arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. It was a strange thrill to be able to do that, to kiss Hux anywhere he wanted at any time he wanted just because he _could_. He’d never had that kind of freedom before and he wondered if the novelty would ever wear off.

“Morning, darling,” Hux said, eyes slowly flicking open.

It had been months since Hux had first used the endearment, yet something soft and warm still bloomed in Kylo’s chest every time he heard it. “Morning.”

Hux stretched and, to Kylo’s mild disappointment, got out of bed and started getting ready. Kylo still couldn’t bring himself to move, instead simply rolling over to watch the door of the refresher. He could see Hux’s shadow as Hux moved around the room, taking care of his morning routine. There was something strangely soothing about listening to Hux go through the familiar cycle of ablutions while Kylo remained comfortably in bed, having no intention of moving until he absolutely had to.

Kylo must have fallen into a doze, because he suddenly opened his eyes to find Hux, fully dressed and ready for the day, looking over him with fond amusement. Kylo blinked sleepily at him, reaching out one arm with the full intention of pulling Hux back to bed. Unfortunately, however, Kylo had apparently used that trick one too many times, as Hux stayed just out of reach. Maybe next time he’d use the Force instead.

“Now, now, you know I can’t stay in bed all day,” Hux said, his lips quirked up. “You should get up too, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo couldn’t help an exaggerated pout. “Can’t the Supreme Leader declare a holiday? ‘The Grand Marshal’s dick is too good and now I don’t want to move’ day?”

Hux laughed, seeming startled by his own reaction, and he quickly tried to school his features into exasperation instead. “How about this: you stay here and keep the bed warm, and I’ll take care of everything, alright? I’ll only be a few hours and then you can relax for as long as you like.”

Kylo considered it; he’d much rather convince Hux to stay in bed with him, but he knew that would never happen. “Alright. Just don’t take too long. That’s an order.”

Hux rolled his eyes, still amused. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He turned to go and Kylo chewed on his lip. There had been something that he’d wanted to say for so long now, unsure why he was hesitating. He knew how he felt and he knew how Hux felt, so why wait? With the contentment still lingering in him, now seemed like a perfect time.

Still, Kylo had to take a deep breath to steel himself for it. “I love you.”

Hux turned back and his smile was a sharp, hungry thing, but Kylo was warmed by it all the same. “I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whether Hux is telling the truth or not is left as an exercise for the reader.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
